Just A Pretty Face
by AmyFelton123
Summary: Victoire Weasley has always been beautiful, Teddy definitely knows that. But will her genetic gift aid her or lead to her downfall? Teddy must now save her from herself, but is everything as simple as is looks. M for language and implied adult themes


**Just A Pretty Face**

**Rating:** _M (For language and implied adult themes)_

**Pairing:**_ Teddy/Victoire_

**Summary:** _Victoire Weasley has always been beautiful, Teddy definitely knows that. But will her genetic gift aid her or lead to her downfall? Teddy must now save her from herself, but is everything as simple as is looks. _

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter, never have and never will!_

* * *

><p><em>~'Doubt, indulged and cherished,is in danger of becoming denial; but if honest,and bent on thorough investigation, it may soon lead to full establishment of the truth.'~ <em>**_Ambrose Bierce._**

* * *

><p><em>May 4<em>_th__ 2000_

"Teddy, they're here!" Teddy heard the call from upstairs, to be honest his two year old self was not to bothered at the prospect of a new arrival. He had to be dragged away from his new colouring pencils he had received for his birthday only a week before. He had been drawing a great impression of a dog, which mainly included lots of brown squiggles. Ginny came up and grabbed his hand, as he let out a squeal. "Come Teddy, you want to meet Victoire don't you?"

"Aaahhh!" he babbled, his squealing voice filling the room.

"Come on, she has these _tiny _fingers." Ginny said, getting down to his level and whispering. "She really wants to meet you." Teddy's bottom lip trembled and he held up his arms, indicating that he wanted carrying. Ginny sighed and smiled.

"Come on big boy." Ginny said, lifting him over her shoulder. Teddy could see his room, in which held his precious colouring pencils, slowly getting further away from him. His hair turned from it's usual bright blue, to a dull brown. His two year old mind focused only on his colouring. "Right here she is." Teddy was placed on the ground, he turned to see Fleur cradling a white bundle in her arms. Teddy walked up to the sofa and sat next to her and peered into the bundle, his childish curiosity taking over. He saw a small pink face and a tiny hand poking out of the blanket, she had a small tuft of silvery blonde hair and her eyes were tightly shut.

"Eef you put a finger in her 'and she weel 'old eet." Fleur whispered to him, he did as she said. He put his finger in her hand and her small fingers closed around it. Suddenly her eyes opened, they were the brightest blue and enormous. She looked up at him, her eyes locked on his. Teddy smiled.

Even though Teddy was only two and Victoire a new born, the connection between the two had already started. Little did anyone know what kind of connection it would be and what the future held for these two innocent children.

* * *

><p><em>September 1st 2009<em>

"Teddy!" A nine year old Victoire shouted as Teddy stood in his new Hogwarts robes ready to start his school life. Teddy was so excited he could hardly hold it in, Victoire on the other hand was not so happy about the whole ordeal. For nine years her and Teddy had been inseparable, best friends from day one. But now that all had to change for two years, Teddy would miss Victoire but he wanted make new friends. He was so excited to learn all about magic as well. "Don't go!" she said, crushing herself to him, to prevent him from leaving.

"Sorry Victoire, but you'll be here in two years coming with me!" Teddy said, trying make the situation as positive as it could be.

"Two years is too long!" Teddy sighed. A whistle sounded, that was the signal.

"Look I have to go, I'll see you at Christmas." Fleur pulled a sniffling Victoire away and Teddy boarded the train.

"Now, I want you to send me some drawings before Christmas!" Ginny said, as Teddy stuck his head out of the window.

"Yes Ginny." Teddy said, embarrassed by her mentioning his love of drawing. Teddy loved drawing, he had packed at least five sketch books with him.

"See at Christmas Ted." Harry said, ruffling his hair.

"Bye!" Teddy said, he felt the train starting to pull away. He waved to Victoire as she ran after him.

"Write to me!" she shouted, jumping trying to pull him out of the window.

"Of course!" Teddy shouted back waving. That was it, he was finally off to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>August 14th 2010<em>

"Teddy!" Victoire squealed. It was Teddy's first Summer back from Hogwarts and he'd had the best time. He had made so many knew friends, and had been allowed to have some over for the first week of the holidays.

"Hi Tor!" Teddy said, giving her a hug. Teddy wouldn't lie to himself, he had missed Victoire. "Meet my new friends, Greg, Ben and Thomas." Teddy introduced them to Victoire, who smiled and shook all of there hands. She looked very happy to meet them, the day went off to a good start. All four of them played exploding snap, then they all played hide and seek. Games went on like this for hours, until Ben stopped Teddy who was chasing Victoire whilst they all played stuck in the mud.

"What?" Teddy asked, Ben looked to the floor and then to Teddy.

"Not trying to be mean or anything, Ted but... can we ditch Victoire?" Teddy's eyes widened. She was his best friend, there was no way.

"No way!" Teddy said. "She's my best friend!"

"She's annoying, Greg and Thomas have been asking me to ask you all day!"

"COME ON TEDDY! I'M GETTING AWAY!" Victoire giggled and carried on running further and further away.

"I thought we were your friends." Ben said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, she's not even at Hogwarts yet." Teddy felt immensely torn, his new friends and Victoire. He looked back at Victoire who was giggling and waving to him. If Teddy had known better, he wouldn't give in to peer pressure. If Teddy knew at the time what this decision he had at this moment would lead to, he would've punched Ben and gone off to find Victoire. But Teddy couldn't predict the future. Teddy sighed and followed Ben away, Teddy felt a pain in his chest as he heard Victoire's calls.

"TEDDY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? TEDDY? Teddy?..."

* * *

><p><em>December 11th 2011<em>

Teddy sat down in one of the many courtyards of Hogwarts surrounded by the snow, he pulled out a sketch book and pencil. He began to sketch the outlines of the building, taking in every shape and brick. His hands worked skilfully along with his eyes to capture the pure majesty of Hogwarts. Teddy was now in his third year at Hogwarts, and was having a great time. He had learned so much in these couple of years, he had made so many friends and was sorted into Gryffindor. This year had been even better because Victoire had started at Hogwarts and was also sorted into Gryffindor. She had become very popular in her year, with her good looks and amazing personality who wouldn't like her? She had a status which was hard to rival, and was followed by many girls where ever she went. Teddy still loved Victoire like a sister, but she had definitely changed whilst at Hogwarts. She was a lot more confident and was not afraid to speak her mind. Suddenly Teddy heard a lot of giggling from the side of the courtyard, he stopped his sketching still embarrassed about his talent. He had never told any of his friends about it. He hid his book in his coat and got up to leave but he stopped.

"Oh My God Victoire! I can't believe he said that to you!" There was lots more giggling and then he heard her voice.

"I know! I'm so excited, he is _so _hot!" Teddy turned, frowning. "He told me to owl him!" There lots of girly, high pitched squeals that nearly blew Teddy's ears off. Teddy walked briskly over to the source of the noise. "Teddy! Oh My God, you will never guess what happened to me today!" Victoire said, running up to him.

"What?" Teddy asked, slightly worried at the amount to first years gathering around him. They all were smiling up at him, some blushing, others whispering.

"Tommy Mulhorn asked me out!" All the girls squealed again, and started jumping. Teddy had to cover his ears.

"Tor" he said, after the screaming had subsided. "You're eleven. Why would you be interested in boys?"

"Teddy, you sound like my Mum. Why wouldn't I be interested in boys? Anyway this is Tommy Mulhorn we're talking about, like the _hottest _boy in my year!"

"He's _eleven_" Teddy said, trying to emphasise his point. Victoire let out a groan.

"Ted, you don't understand. And Tommy is _twelve!_" Like that made any difference. "Anyway, I have to go and owl my reply! Oh My God, I can't wait!" With that she skipped off, her gaggle following her. Teddy frowned, he had an unsettling feeling about this. She was way too young to have a boyfriend, and Teddy was not happy about it. Not one bit.

* * *

><p><em>August 16th 2013<em>

Teddy stood outside the bathroom, waiting for Victoire to finish. They had just finished another year at Hogwarts, Teddy's forth and Victoire's second. It was an understatement to say that Victoire had changed in those two years. Victoire was a totally different person. She had completely embraced her newly found popularity, and definitely taken the mantra of 'If you have it, work it.' Teddy was not to happy with it, and to be honest he was starting to get annoyed with her constant flirting and bitching. Teddy hated to say it but she was one of those girls who could get anything they wanted at school, who could get any boy they wanted. Teddy wanted to protect her but it obviously wasn't working. This became more evident when she stepped out of the bathroom. Teddy's eyes widened. She was in a short black mini-dress, with black high heels, she had way too much eye make-up on and her skin looked almost orange.

"What?" Victoire said, a sharp edge to her voice.

"What are you wearing?" Teddy said, trying to hold in his anger.

"Um, clothes, what the hell did you think I was going to wear to a party?" She scoffed at the end of her sentence, she tried to walk off to her room but Teddy stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Get the fuck off me, Teddy!"

"Tor, what do you think you're doing? Wearing that? Going to a party? You're _thirteen!_"

"Oh for fuck's sake! It always comes back to this with you, I can do anything I want to do Teddy and you can't stop me!" She scowled at him, yanking her arm away and out of his grip.

"I am your best friend, I want to protect you! Do you know what you look like to older boys?" She gave him another venomous look.

"You're not my best friend, all you do is nag me about what I wear, what I say, how I act, who I go out with, the list is endless. You're more like my Mum!"

"Tor, why do you want to grow up so fast?" Victoire didn't answer that, she just turned and stalked down the landing her heels noisily echoing on the wooden floor. "Tor!"

"NO! Teddy, look just leave me alone! I'm going to this party like this, whether you like it or not! So shut the fuck up!" Teddy was baffled as Victoire walked away from him and into her room. He heard the pop of her apparating. He couldn't believe it. Her horrible language, her attitude, her choice of clothes. Everything about his best friend had changed, she wasn't who she used to be. She wasn't the lovely nine year old who he said goodbye to on Platform 9 ¾ four years ago. He felt his stomach turn. What had happened to her?

* * *

><p><em>October 25<em>_th__ 2014_

The wind whistled through the corridors as Teddy tried to complete his rounds, his first year as a prefect was going well. He enjoyed having a some kind of authority, mostly because he could do more than just shout at Victoire when she went off to parties and wore inappropriate clothes. He could take points off and report her, well he wished he could. Whenever he found her or caught her, he just couldn't find it in him to do anything. He couldn't understand why, but he just couldn't do it to her. He knew she deserved it, but it was like something was holding him back. She hardly ever spoke to him, his _best friend_ and yet he still couldn't do anything to her. Just then he heard a laugh, a loud one, almost like a cackle and stumbling feet.

"Wait, wait where's the wall!" Said a slurred voice.

"I don't _hick _know" Teddy rounded the corner and the sight before him made his stomach turn. Victoire was slumped against the wall, her friend Janice stumbling around her. Victoire had vomit down her front and her hair was a mess, her mascara was running down her face.

"Tor!" Teddy said, his voice laced with worry. He rushed to her, she opened her eyes and smiled whilst Janice fell over next to her.

"Teddy" she said, as she broke into giggles and hiccups.

"What the hell have you been doing?" He said, holding the sides of her face to keep her head steady.

"We've been to the secret Slytherin party" Janice whispered in his ear, her voice barely coherent. Teddy pulled his head away from her and the pungent stench of alcohol that seemed to be coming from her. Teddy had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, Victoire's eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp.

"Tor, Tor!" Teddy shook her awake again, and she slowly came round.

"Te- Te-T-" But Victoire could hardly speak, she must've drunk a lot to end up like this. One thought went through his head, how did a third year get into this state.

"What did you think you were doing?" He whispered, coming closer to Victoire.

"She wanted to impress Henry" Janice said, again while Victoire giggled. "He's a fifth year and she _loves _him" they both broke out into drunken giggles.

"Yes, I know who he is" a sudden hardness in his voice. Teddy hated Henry and stupid boy in his year, every boy Victoire dated was stupid and always used her. Teddy found it hard to talk about Victoire's boyfriends he always ended up getting angry.

"She was snogging him but then" Janice giggled. "She threw up on him." They both started cackling, Victoire slowly slid down the wall until she was on her side on the floor. Teddy felt something surge through him, he couldn't quite place what it was but he soon shook it off.

"Look, lets get you back to Gryffindor Tower." Teddy said lifting Victoire off of the ground.

"What about me?" Janice said, stumbling on Teddy.

"You can look after yourself." Teddy said, harshly. Teddy couldn't explain how he felt when he was carrying Victoire up to Gryffindor Tower, all he could think about was getting her somewhere safe. He had always cared about her, but ever since that day in the summer something had changed. She had gone off to this party and come back so much different. It was like she'd gone off an ignorant teenager and come back an 'experienced' young adult. Ever since then, he'd seen her and wished she could go back to being the old Victoire. All he wanted was to change her back, undone what had been done. But he knew it was impossible, every time she went off to a party, snogging a boy or just walked away from him, he felt more and more distant from her. From who she used to be. And as he carried her up the stairs, her felt more distant from her than ever before.

* * *

><p><em>June 21th 2015<em>

The end of Teddy's Fifth year couldn't come soon enough, being a prefect had been exhausting and Victoire not talking to him _eight months _because of the incident October. She was worse than ever of course, she was unstoppable. She just wanted to fool around and get drunk, and it was killing Teddy. Every time she saw him with a new guy or sneaking off to a secret party, he felt his heart ache. He felt so helpless, and he could tell where she was heading and when she was in his year he dreaded to think what she'd be doing.

"OK, Victoire! Your turn!" A high, girly voice from a compartment he passed, caught his attention. He stopped and listened. "Tell us, where did you get to on the snogging scale?" That _what? _

"Oh I don't-"

"Come on Vic! You have to spill, we all did!"

"Ugh, OK! I- um- well you know at that Ravenclaw party we went to a few weeks ago, the one where I snogged George White?"

"Yeah!"

"I might've um done more than snogging..."

"OH MY GOD! Did you..."

"Yeah." WHAT? _WHAT?_

"_WHAT?" _Teddy couldn't control himself as he burst through the door, he couldn't hide the anger that burnt inside him. He was in a blind rage. She had lost her virginity, he should have seen it coming. But at fourteen, Teddy was so angry. He wanted to kill this George, he wanted to make him pay for what he'd done. "YOU'VE LOST YOUR VIRGINITY! AT _FOURTEEN!" _Victoire's face went pale white as Teddy looked down at her. All of her friends back up in their seats and went silent.

"I-I-" Victoire couldn't form the words, Teddy could tell she was completely caught off guard.

"WHAT THE HELL, TOR!" Teddy couldn't control the manic rise and fall of his chest or the fire in his eyes.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUISNESS TEDDY!" Teddy was in such a state he failed to notice the tears that built in Victoire's eyes.

"I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND, I WANT TO LOOK OUT FOR YOU! DON'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO YOURSELF!"

"I'M DOING WHAT I WANT! YOU DON'T CONTROL ME TEDDY!" He just stared at her, totally speechless. Why couldn't she see? "GET OUT!" When he just stood there she pushed him, hard. "_GET OUT!_" Teddy slowly backed out of the compartment, she slammed the door shut and turned to her friends. Teddy couldn't believe what had just happened, he just felt like he'd lost her. He'd lost her and there was no way to get her back.

* * *

><p><em>September 19st 2016<em>

Teddy sat at lunch, eating his BLT with his friend Greg. Greg was his best mate, and the only person at Hogwarts (apart from Victoire) who knew about his drawing. Teddy had not had the best start to his Sixth Year, Victoire only seemed to be going further and further down the wrong road. He had found her a couple of times with boys in broom cupboards, drunk after secret parties. It only made her resent him more. Many things floated around about Victoire that he chose not to hear, many of them involved numerous boys, jerks and players. Teddy was so worried, he wanted to stop her but every time he tried she would just shout at him and tell him to 'fuck off' her sailor mouth worse than ever. Whenever Teddy found himself angry, which was quite a lot. He would whip out a sketch pad and draw. It always calmed him, but it never took away the truth. Victoire was different, she had changed and didn't want to be his friend any more. The worst part was she was so young and already getting involved in things that she really shouldn't. Teddy just wanted to make her realise what she was doing to herself and ask her why? Why was she trying to destroy herself?

"Hey mate, you alright?" Greg punched him in the arm and Teddy shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, yeah I was day dreaming." Teddy said, he ran a hand through his blue hair and blew out a breath.

"Um, Ted, I wouldn't look at the doors if I was you." Teddy gave a Greg a confused look and of course, looked to the doors. Teddy's heart stopped, clenched, then he saw red. Victoire stood at the doors, her skirt showing way too much leg, most of her cleavage on show and her face caked with make-up but that was normal. And as much a he hated it, it wasn't that that made him angry it was the arm that was slung around her shoulders. Andrew Winter. Teddy's knuckles turned white as he tried not to get up and punch him straight in the face. Andrew was also well known in the Hogwarts community, for being a player, a smoker and above all a bad influence. He was the year above Victoire and Teddy knew all about him. Everyone watched as they walked to the Gryffindor table together. They sat down near to Teddy and Victoire caught his gaze. She gave him a dirty look before sitting down and turning her attention to Andrew. The whole meal from that point on was torture, Teddy glanced at them whenever he could, only to regret doing it. Andrew seemed to permanently have his lips attached to her neck, and Victoire seemed to be enjoying it. Talk about public displays of affection. Sometimes he would whisper in her ear and she would giggle, it made Teddy want to be sick. How could they go from hardly speaking to each other, to being together over night? Suddenly something hit Teddy, something that subconsciously he already knew, but had never admitted it to himself. Victoire was a slut. He buried his hands in his hair, he wanted to change her but she was too far down the path already. She was damaged. He felt his heart squeeze, he had to help her but how? How could you help someone who wouldn't admit they needed help?

* * *

><p><em>April 3rd 2016<em>

Gryffindor had decided to hold an after feast party at Easter, well the seventh year boys had. Teddy as a sixth year had some input but to be honest he didn't really want any. Teddy wasn't the party type, unlike Victoire who had taken even more interest in alcohol. It didn't help that her boyfriend Andrew actually encouraged her to do it. She was only a fourth year but had been out with numerous boys in many different years, but it looked Andrew was going to be her first serious boyfriend. And Teddy hated it, he was so wrong for her it pained him. She had also separated herself from many of her girlfriends, she only seemed to hang around with Andrew and his mates.

"Hey man, do you want a drink, it's just punch?" Greg came up to him handing him a cup.

"No, I'm not really in the mood" He sighed, he watched as Andrew and Victoire sat together on one of the sofas doing what they usually did. Snogged. Teddy wondered if they actually ever talked.

"I see, you are jealous."

"What?" Teddy turned to Greg, confused.

"You like Victoire." Teddy's heart jumped. "I don't blame you, who wouldn't?"

"Shut up Greg." Teddy didn't believe it, yes he cared about Victoire and wanted to help her get back on the right road but he didn't like her. She was a...a friend, well she used to be. Then why was he so bothered about her getting with guys, what was that feeling he always got when she was mentioned in his mates conversations, when he saw her with Andrew? What that jealousy? No, it wasn't, he just hated the thought of her being abused. She was like a sister, at least he felt like that about her, she didn't want anything to do with him any more. Suddenly something distracted him, the smell of smoke. He turned to see many people gathered around an open window, Victoire one of them. They were passing out cigarettes, and Teddy watched a white stick put into Victoire's hand by Andrew. He kissed her and whispered some words to her, his hands coming to the side of her face. Teddy felt another wave of anger flow over him. He would let this happen, he couldn't. She put it to her lips and Andrew held up his wand, to light it. Teddy pushed his way through the crowds of people, intent on getting that cigarette out of her mouth. In his mind there is no such thing as a social smoker.

"Tor! No!" Teddy rushed up to her and yanked the cigarette from her.

"Lupin, what the fuck are you doing?" Andrew said, glaring at him. Victoire jumped and Teddy's sudden appearance.

"Teddy!"

"Tor, you mustn't" he said, pushing in front of Andrew.

"Oh My God! Teddy, don't do this! You are always trying to control my life!"

"Why are you damaging yourself like this? Don't you have any self respect?" Victoire's eyes suddenly softened, she looked vulnerable for a second. One second where Teddy thought he might have broken through but soon her expression turned to a hard glare.

"You, just leave me alone. As far as I'm concerned, you don't exist" she spat at him, her voice low. Teddy couldn't believe this, why would she do this?

"Why do you just go, yeah?" Teddy turned to Andrew, who pushed his shoulder. "Let Vic do what she wants." Teddy just turned and strode off into the crowd. But Teddy was being stupid, for once Teddy wasn't seeing something. No-one could see it. She'd covered it up. Teddy didn't notice the flash of fear when Andrew's hands came to her face. He didn't notice the purple bruise on the side of her face, the tortured look as he walked away from her.

* * *

><p><em>November 7th 2016<em>

Being Head Boy was amazing, for Teddy nothing was better. He didn't have much time to draw any more because he was so busy with his duties. He never talked to Victoire, her and Andrew were still together. It was just over a year now that they'd been together. Teddy still refused to believe he had feelings for her, it was impossible now. He hated to see the things she did to herself but he had to let it go now, he knew he could do now more. It was up to her know if she wanted to turn it around. But Teddy did notice how her looks changed, she was thin and her face never had the shine it used to, her eyes were not the usual bright blue they were dull. Teddy couldn't, how ever much he hated to, worried about her. She had rejected him, told him he didn't exist, why should he care? Teddy was walking up to his separate room in Gryffindor Tower when he smelt something, a strange but strong smell. He heard voices from the sixth year boys dorm, he frowned. Andrew, and with Andrew came Victoire. If something was going on in there, he had to sort it out, it was his duty as Head Boy. He knocked on the door, but got now answer so he burst in.

He saw all the sixth year boys and Victoire sat in the middle of the room, smoke all around them. Andrew looked up at him, he had his arms tightly around Victoire. Victoire's eyes locked with Teddy's, he saw the joint in her hands and dropped his gaze. He couldn't bare to look. But if he had, he would've seen her look. Begging him, pleading him. _Help me. _

"Hey, Lupin, what the fuck!" Andrew barked at him, not moving from his spot on the floor. He took a drag on his joint. Teddy wanted to spit on him, with disgust.

"Clean this up now, or I'll report all of you." There was silence. Then Andrew laughed and his mates joined in with him. Victoire didn't, but Teddy didn't notice.

"Shut up Lupin, leave us alone."

"No, Winter, I have more power than you. I can get you kicked out of this school." Andrew stopped. There was a moment of stillness from everyone, Andrew glared at Teddy.

"Boys, clean this up. Vic come with me." Victoire stood up to follow him, and Teddy again didn't notice the roughness at which he pulled her along. Teddy looked as she walked down the stairs with him, he wanted to speak to her. He wanted to help her, but that had ended months ago. He hated to say he'd given up, but he had. However hard he tried nothing could break through. He wished things were different. He wished none of this had happened and they could go back to how they used to be. Suddenly he had the urge to draw. He had to draw, now. He rushed up to his room and pulled out one of his many sketch pads, and an old photo of Victoire when she was a first year. He grabbed some charcoal and began. He drew the line of her face, her nose, her mouth and her hair. He smudged the lines with his thumb, carefully sculpting her perfect face. He put down his charcoal and looked at the finished piece. He missed this Victoire, the one who was innocent and sweet. But everyone grows up. She was still beautiful, she always had been. Her eyes were spell-binding, those enormous sky blue eyes. Her long, luscious blonde hair. How could it all have gone so wrong for her? Teddy knew she was a good girl really, Victoire did care, she must care. Somewhere in there she must feel something. Teddy saw a tear drop onto his drawing, he wiped his eyes. He'd been in denial, this whole time. He'd said the only reason he wanted to help Victoire was because he was her best friend. He shook his head at his stupid thinking, all the jealousy, all the hurt, all the worries. He loved her. He loved Victoire.

* * *

><p><em>February 15th 2017<em>

"Victoire gave me a Valentine's Day present." Teddy tried to block out Andrew's voice in the Common Room, but it was impossible. Yesterday was Valentine's Day, and to add to his torture Andrew had been bragging about Victoire's present to him, all day. Ever since November he had never been able to get Victoire out of his head, he had noticed her so much more. He want to try to speak to her again, he wanted to hold her. He needed her.

"Oh yeah, spill."

"Well, lets just say, I've never had it that good before." Teddy wanted to chunder. Everywhere. "She's a fucking goddess." Teddy took in a deep breath. Don't do it, Ted, don't do it. "It was amazing."

"Well done man."

"I might just let you guys have a go, it was that good." That was it, Teddy blew up. He ran up to the little bastard and clocked him one straight in the jaw.

"YOU TALK ABOUT VICTOIRE LIKE SHE'S AN OBJECT YOU CAN JUST PASS AROUND, YOU SICKEN ME!" Teddy spat, right on the floor next to him. He then picked up Andrew and pushed him against the wall, hard. "YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN, I SWEAR-"

"TEDDY!" There was a strangled cry from behind him. He turned to see Victoire standing there totally bewildered, she looked the worst he had ever seen her. Her skin was grey and her eyes were dull with no spark. He wanted to make her better, make her happier. Make her world seem brighter.

_Thwack! _

Andrew hit Teddy in the back of the head, whilst he was distracted. Teddy fell to the ground, clutching his head.

"COME ON LUPIN! STAND UP AND FIGHT!"

"NO DON'T!" Teddy sat up, and saw Victoire standing in front of Andrew.

"Babe, don't stand in my way." There was silence as Teddy stood up, he looked at Andrew. He had a fierce expression, a fire in his eyes that even Teddy couldn't bare to look at. It even made Teddy feel uneasy. When Victoire didn't move, Andrew's nostrils flared. "Get out of my way, _babe." _he said, through gritted teeth. Teddy backed away, the tone of Andrew's voice was like a brick wall. He wouldn't be able to pass it. He wouldn't be able to win.

"I'm going" Teddy said, he didn't want to fight any more. "I don't want to fight." Victoire turned to Teddy and he finally saw it. Her face screamed pain, hurt and depression. He saw tears pooling in her once lively eyes, then sliding down her once rosy cheeks. He didn't understand, what was going on here? But he didn't get a chance to voice his question. Andrew grabbed Victoire by the arm and ragged her away.

"You're coming with me." Victoire said nothing, she didn't look back at Teddy and within seconds she was gone. Teddy felt a pit growing in his stomach. After all this time, all the ups and the downs, all of the lost moments. Was there something else? Victoire needed him, Teddy knew she had always needed him. She's just never wanted to admit it.

* * *

><p><em>May 2nd 2017<em>

It was Victoire's birthday, Teddy had thought about getting her present. He had decided to do it. Why not? What did he have to loose? He had drawn her a picture of them both together on the beach near Shell Cottage, when they were younger. In a way, he hoped she would remember or realise something from it. Teddy sighed as he wrapped it up, he got a flash of that terrible expression she had given him months ago. It still haunted him. He had tried to speak to her, but Andrew wasn't having it. Any time he tried to make contact with her, he would drag her away. One time she had even spoken back to him.

"_Hey Victoire, can you pass me the Prophet?" _

"_Yeah, sure." _

Teddy remembered how their fingers had brushed, she had looked up at him and he thought for a second she smiled slightly. But she returned her gaze to her cereal. Teddy sighed at the memory. Victoire was even more quiet now, when she went to parties she always stayed glued to Andrew and she never spoke. She would do everything he told her to. Drink, smoke, take drugs and... Teddy couldn't think about. He couldn't. At Dinner Teddy sat near to Victoire, she oddly enough was alone. Eating her chicken, quietly. So much for her birthday. Teddy slid the present to her from across the table. She jumped and her head snapped up.

"Happy Birthday." He said, smiling. He started when she smiled back, her eyes danced like they hadn't in months.

"Thanks" she said, she had just started tearing the present open when-

"What's that, babe?" Andrew. Teddy turned away and ate his peas, trying to look as if nothing had happened. Andrew would come after him if he knew he had given her a present.

"Oh just someone, giving me a present... for my Birthday." Her voice was different, it sounded fragile, vulnerable. Not like when she was speaking to him.

"Oh, alright, babe." He kissed her cheek and sat next to her. When Andrew was distracted by his meal, she carefully slid the present back to him.

"Look after it." she mouthed, her eyes darted to Andrew and then back to Teddy. Teddy thought she might smile again but she didn't. She looked down at her dinner, she didn't even move for the rest of the meal. Something wasn't right, Teddy knew this. He was starting to put the pieces together. He had to do something. Maybe he would finally be able to save Victoire.

* * *

><p><em>May 3rdh 2017 2:16am<em>

Teddy lay awake in his bed, it was two o'clock in the morning and Teddy's mind was racing. He couldn't stop think about Victoire, ever since dinner that evening he had been wondering. How does he find out what is going on? He puffed out a breath and looked at the ceiling. His feelings for Victoire were growing by the day, he couldn't control what he felt for her any more. If only he could talk with her. He wanted to bring back that spark she had, that love she shared with everyone. Before all the boys, the lies, the drugs.

_Crash! _

"AHH!" There was crash and a scream from directly below him, in the Common Room. He sat bolt up right. He knew who it was, even in a scream he could recognise the voice. He jumped out of bed and slung on his dressing gown, he bounded out of his door. He could see the heads of Gryffindor boys poking out of their rooms.

"Get back inside." He said to them. "NOW!" They all quickly retreated back into their rooms. Teddy raced down the stairs, his heart pounding. His imagination was taking over, all of the possibilities raced through his head at one hundred miles an hour. But what he did see was worse than anything he could've imagined. At first, he saw Andrew Winter. Andrew was red in the face, his hands in fists, with same fire in his eyes that Teddy had saw before. Then he saw Victoire. She was on the floor, her hair splayed out on the floor. She was crying and there was giant gash on her forehead, blood was running down her face. Teddy couldn't think, it was as if the whole world stopped.

"TOR!" Teddy shouted, his heart breaking. "Tor, Tor!" He took no notice of Andrew, all he could see was Victoire everything else blurred around him. He gathered her up in his arms and she slowly sat up but he still held onto her, unable to let her go.

"Teddy..." she broke down into sobs, and fell into him. He held her, liked he'd wished to do for months. He could feel the blood, thick and wet, seeping through the material of his dressing gown. Teddy slowly sat her up again and covered the gash with his hand. Teddy hadn't noticed the tears that had formed in his eyes, he was just needed Victoire to be safe.

"Oh My God, Tor..." Victoire looked up at him, her eyes were full of pain. He had to save her, he had to help her.

"What's going on?" Teddy looked to the girls dorm stairs to see Natalie, the Head Girl, standing there in her dressing gown looking horrified.

"Nat!" Teddy said, relief washed over him. "Take Victoire to the Hospital Wing. I've got to take Winter to McGonagall."

"WHAT!" Teddy whipped around to see Andrew standing in the same place. Teddy couldn't describe the absolute disgust he felt for Andrew, he wanted to kill him. He wanted him out of their lives. He wanted him gone.

"Nat, please, take Vic." Natalie, rushed Victoire and lifted her up so she was leaning into Natalie. Teddy noticed that Victoire was only in her pyjamas, a tank top and grey shorts. What he saw then made his stomach turn. There were bruises all up her arms and legs, green and black bruises, bite marks, cuts and scars. Teddy was dumbstruck, all this time...

"YOU!" Teddy turned to Andrew, he saw Victoire being led out of the Common Room. They were alone, Teddy knew what he was about to do was wrong. He was Head Boy, he should just take him to McGonagall, but his love for Victoire over powered all of his common sense. Teddy charged up to Andrew and grabbed him by the collar, he yanked Andrew out of the Common Room.

"LUPIN!"

"SHUT UP!" They were outside the Common Room when Teddy finally pushed him to the ground, Andrew hit the ground painfully.

"Lupin look, let it go-"

"NO! SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!" Teddy kicked him hard in the stomach. Teddy was not going to let this pathetic twat get away with it. He had hurt Victoire and Teddy just wouldn't see passed it. He kicked him again and again and again, savouring the way his hard foot smacked Andrew's stomach. Andrew coughed and wheezed, he rolled over on his side. Teddy suddenly picked Andrew up by his collar, the words had come to him. He knew what to say. "You," Teddy brought Andrew right up, so their faces were only inches apart. "If you ever, _ever _come near Victoire again I swear, I'll kill you. If you ever touch her, or even think about her again. You're dead. Got that?" When Andrew just stared back at him frozen in shock, Teddy lost it. "YOU GOT THAT?" Teddy threw Andrew into the wall, he slammed into it and slid to the ground, but Teddy wasn't finished.

"Lupin, please-" but Teddy pulled him up again and punched him right in the jaw. There was crack and Andrew cried out in pain. Teddy watched him fall to the floor, loving revenge.

"TED! STOP!" Teddy turned to see Natalie running up to him. Teddy looked back to Andrew, who was on the floor hunched over. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're Head Boy!" Teddy suddenly realise what he had just done, what he had done not only to Andrew but to himself. He shouldn't have done that, but it was like he'd had no control over himself.

"Nat... I-um..."

"JUST GO!" She shouted at him. "Leave me to deal with this, I'll take him to McGonagall." Teddy stopped, Natalie turned to Andrew and helped him up. Teddy's head felt like it was about to explode, he shoved his hands into his hair and ran them back a forth. He couldn't believe this, the last few months and years flashed passed in his head. What had happened? He had to talk to Victoire, they had to talk. He had to know once and for all. What had caused this?

* * *

><p><em>3rd May 2017 3:01am<em>

Teddy rushed through the corridors, skidding around corners one destination on his mind. The Hospital Wing, he had to see Victoire. His feet seemed to move separately from his body, he couldn't stop. All he wanted to see was that gorgeous face, he wanted to hold her, protect her, finally save her. When the Hospital Wing sign came into view, Teddy picked up he pace and burst through the doors. He looked around frantically.

"Teddy?" He heard Victoire call, there was a bed near the middle of the room. The curtains were drawn around it but the light from a lamp lit the inside. Teddy could see Victoire's shadow. "Teddy?" she called again, her voice was quiet and strained.

"Tor!" Teddy rushed to the curtains and slipped inside. His heart clenched again, her face was white. The only colour the red and purple bruise forming around the gash on her forehead. Her eye glinted in the soft light, tear streaks running down her face, her hair wild. She had large purple bags under eyes and she looked up a Teddy, she looked desperate and pleading. Teddy almost couldn't take it. "Oh My God, Tor..." They both seemed to rush towards each other at the same time, like magnets, unable to hold themselves back. Victoire cracked, her sobs loud and long. Teddy held her, he had to make her feel safe. He had to keep his tears silent, he had to be strong for Victoire. He couldn't even begin to understand what she was feeling, it made him feel helpless. He held her head and softly stroked her hair. He held her tightly to him, hoping he was giving all of the protection he could.

"Te-Ted-d-y!" she sobbed, Teddy was on the edge. Soon he would also break down in tears. He couldn't believe this mess was finally going to come to an end.

"I've missed you." he whispered to her, she seemed to calm a little at his words.

"You have no idea" She whispered back, her voice still soft and strained. Teddy squeezed her slightly, loving being close to her again. He breathed her in, just treasuring every second with her. "Teddy" she pulled back, her hands on his chest. "We need to talk." Teddy nodded.

"I know" Victoire took Teddy's hand and they both sat down on the bed. They were both silent for a while, Victoire looked down into her lap. But Teddy could only look at Victoire, the way the light bounced off of her and her soft hand in his.

"Where do I start?" Victoire sighed, Teddy smiled.

"The beginning is usually a good place." She looked up at him, smiled slightly and dropped her gaze. Teddy could tell she was having trouble finding the words, merlin, _he _was having trouble finding any words at all.

"We used to be inseparable..." she sighed, Teddy squeezed her hand. She sighed again. "We were best friends, I loved you, like a brother." Teddy's heart dropped, _like a brother_. "But then, you went off to Hogwarts. I missed you. I hated being by myself, only my sister to play with. Ugh. But then when you came home for the summer, I was so ecstatic! I wanted to play every game I could think of... I met you're friends, they were cool. To me they were just more people to play with." She chuckled slightly. Teddy could already see what was coming. "Then you left me, they took you from me, you went with them." She paused. "I was distraught, my best friend had left me of his new friends." Teddy could see tears in her eyes, he suddenly had a wave of guilt pass over him.

"Tor-"

"No, let me finish. So, when I got to Hogwarts and I had all these new friends and boys who wanted to got out with me. I was so happy and I guess... I wanted to get back at you. You were it for me, I looked up to you so much. And I guess when I got asked out by Tommy in first year, I felt like... wanted. I thought you didn't want me as a friend. So then, I started getting more into things and every time you shouted at me or nagged me at least it was something. Then the years went on, all I wanted was you back. But I didn't know how, and I got deeper into things. Then George White... I went to this party. He was older than me, I couldn't hold him back..." She paused again, Teddy's heart was slowly breaking as he realised what had been going through Victoire's head these years, it was like nothing he could've imagined. "Anyway, you heard me on the train... I felt dirty and horrible. I knew I was too young. I felt like a... a slut." She broke down, Teddy slid closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't want to... The way you shouted at me... Then Andrew Winter asked me out. He was liked a God in my year, to go out with him... you instantly went to the top. I wanted to show you, I wasn't a slag. I thought he was a good guy. I really did! Then as time went on, I kept talking to one of his friends. One day he asked me, I told him it was nothing. He didn't believe me... he hit me. I thought it was a one off but it wasn't... then when you stopped me from smoking that time, he asked me about you. He beat me up and made me start smoking... I hated myself, and I missed you... but I couldn't say anything I had to tell you to stay away... it was better for both of us... and the rest well, you know the rest... the truth is, I'm just a pretty face." Teddy couldn't speak, he couldn't move. He had had no idea, no clue, no nothing. His heart had cracked in two, he had to tell her now. He had to tell her what he'd been thinking.

"Tor" he said, she looked up at him. "I'm so _so _sorry. All these years I just wanted to help you, save you. I hated what you were doing to yourself. I wanted you back so badly, as well. I missed you to. And you are so much more than what you think. Never say that you are just a pretty face, you are amazing... I just wished this had never happened." Teddy fell apart, he hung his head. He couldn't help it, he cried.

"Teddy, it's OK. We're friends again now, I'll need help but I've got you now"

"You don't understand Tor" He looked into those blue eyes, they seemed to have a tiny spark in them. Like someone had lit a match but had yet to start the fire. He wanted more than anything to kiss her, to feel her lips on his. "My feelings for you aren't the same as they used to be... I'm... I'm..."

"In love with you." Teddy sat there frozen. Was it possible she felt the same? After all this time? She looked up at him and smiled, she raised a hand and put it over his heart. Teddy's breath hitched. "I know how you feel." Teddy couldn't hold back any longer, he leant in and touched her lips to his. It was like something exploded inside Teddy, he'd been waiting for this moment for years and it was finally happening. He moved his hand to her face to draw her closer, he felt her arms slid to his neck. She suddenly drew herself closer, Teddy wrapped his arms around her waist. It was like the world could've been ending but Teddy wouldn't know, all he would know was that he was kissing the most beautiful girl on the planet. Victoire pulled away and both of them were gasping for breath. Teddy couldn't believe they had just done that, the light from the oil lamp swimming around them. It cast a shadow on Victoire's face but her eyes stood out like stars.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time" Victoire said, breathlessly.

"Me too" There was a long moment of silence, Victoire leant her forehead on Teddy's shoulder. Teddy could here the crickets through the open window.

"Teddy" Victoire suddenly looked up at Teddy.

"Yes"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>September 1st 2017<em>

"James is _such _an annoying cousin" Victoire sighed, as Teddy pulled her closer.

"Hmm... yeah he is" Teddy said, Victoire laughed and pecked him on the lips.

"I don't want to go on my own" Victoire said, holding Teddy closer. "This has been such a great summer."

"I know" Teddy whispered. They both stood there for a while. This summer had been the best of his life, Victoire had been with him the whole time. He had been taking care of her, never leaving her side. Whilst the rest of the family worked on Andrew Winter, the school and Bill had been working together. They'd been trying to get some kind of justice done. But Teddy and Victoire had been oblivious to all of it, Teddy had spent hours upon hours sitting with her by the sea. They just sat talking and laughing, it was safe to say they had totally fallen in love. Teddy was finding it extremely hard to let Victoire go back to Hogwarts, whilst he completed his Auror Training. "But we'll see each other at Christmas, I promise. Now, have you got everything?"

"Yes"

"Stay away from drugs, cigarettes, Andrew Winter..."

"Andrew Winter _can't _come near me, I'm safe." And for once in his life Teddy believed her, and when he watched her waving from the departing train the taste of her lips still on his, he knew. She _was _safe.

* * *

><p><em>~'Time is a dressmaker specializing in alterations'~ <strong>Faith Bladwin<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Right, I understand that this is definitely not my usual style. But you know when you get and idea and absolutely can't let it go? Yeah, well this was one of those. I really want to know what you think! Tell me review! Love it? Hate it? Much Love~ AmyFelton123**


End file.
